


The Kiss

by inkstiel (Theconsultingdetective)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, HS!AU, Kissing, M/M, actor!dean - Freeform, director!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/inkstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Dean practice a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

          "Now kiss her," Castiel instructed. He was standing in the orchestra pit, just in front of the stage, watching Dean and Jo play out a love scene from the one-act he was directing as his senior project. Dean obediently follows orders, leaning towards Jo, with whom he was sharing a park bench, and cupping the back of her head in one hand. He kisses her, yes, and she kisses him back, and it's not bad, but as Castiel points out, "There's no spark." 

          Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the park bench. Of course there's no spark. Jo's his friend, and she's great, and she's even kind of hot, but with Castiel standing right there he just can't manage a convincing kiss to save his life. It's not stage fright he's afflicted with, either-hell no. It's just Castiel, leaning on the edge of the stage in that vest he sometimes wears and that shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with his messy hair and his lip caught between his teeth in thought, that makes it impossible for him to focus on anything that's not blue-eyed and black-haired. 

          "What do you want us to do, then?" Dean said. "Look, Cas, I'm trying, really I am, but if Josephine here discovers the full extent of my charm she'll just pounce," he teased, raising his eyebrows and sending a grin Jo's way. 

  
Jo, not having it, replied, "It's got less to do with the fact that he's not giving it all he's got and more to do with the fact that he just hasn't got a lot to give." 

  
"That's what she said," interjected Ash, the "A/V guy," who's back in the tech booth screwing with the lighting. 

  
"Yeah, to you," Jo called back. 

  
Dean and Castiel both laughed, before Castiel cleared his throat and continued, all business, "There has to be tension on stage that translates to the audience. And to achieve that kind of tension, it's crucial to take risks." He wrote something down on the notepad in his hand, and Dean could've sworn he looked directly at him when he said, "You just have to go for it." 

           _ **Go for it.**_ They run the kiss again-no better. No worse, but no better. Dean still sees blue and black when he closes his eyes, and he knows the person who's face is hovering in his vision is not the owner of the lips his are pressed to. 

  
"You're just not getting it," Castiel muttered, making a note on the clipboard he carried.  

  
"What's to get?" Dean shrugged. "It's a kiss." 

  
"Can't you tell you're missing something? Some element of..." Castiel paused. "Some element of true, long-felt, buried emotion?" 

  
"You think you know so well, why don't you get up here and show us, then?" Dean challenged, half-joking. Castiel, blue eyes on fire, hops agilely up onto the stage and strides across it, passing over Jo to stand in front of Dean. 

  
"Stand up," he demands. Dean, who has not idea (though he has some fantasies) of where this is going, follows instructions. Castiel looks into Dean's eyes, glancing down at his lips for a moment before he blinks slowly, leans forward and, with one arm cradling the back of Dean's head and the other entangled around his waist, kisses him. 

          Dean knows exactly how to react. He's spent every day since he met Castiel playing the "if" game. _"If Castiel Novak were to kiss me, how would I respond?"_ He already knows exactly where to set his hands-one goes on Castiel's sharp hip, high up enough to be chaste but with a tight enough grip to indicate his interests. The other goes on his cheek, which is peppered with short stubble that rubs coarsley against his chin as Castiel parts his lips. This was decidedly not in the script. The kiss was meant to be chaste-a few second thing. No mouths, not tongues, though Dean doesn't complain. By the time Jo coughs to separate the two of them, Dean's hair is a ruffled mess from Castiel's hand carding through it and Castiel's lip has turned a flushed shade of red, thanks to Dean's teeth. 

  
"Like that?" Dean asked, stepping back at Jo's cue.   
"Approximately," Castiel replied, clearing his throat. Dean nods, smiles slightly, and sits back down on the bench. When Castiel turns his back, Dean breaks into a grin. As he walks back down the stage and returns to his spot at its foot, he adds, "And Dean?" Dean glances up and Castiel says, "See me, um, after rehearsal. If you're not busy." 

  
"'Course, Cas," Dean replies. "Any specific reason...?" He knows, of course, he just wants to see what Castiel will reply. He pauses a moment and thinks, before looking up at Dean with head slightly tilted and saying, "I would like to arrange another meeting. One on one. To work on your kissing skills further." Dean grins- _maybe good things really do come to those who wait,_  he thinks.

  
"You think they need work?" he asks, forgetting Jo and Ash are even in the room. 

  
"I think they need practice," Castiel replies with a smirk. 


End file.
